More specifically, this invention relates to resistance welding grippers, of the general type comprising a rigid frame connected to a support such as a rigid stand or manipulator robot, and a movable subassembly connected to the frame and having a first welding electrode, called the fixed electrode, which is secured to a first arm, called the fixed arm, a second welding electrode, called the movable electrode, secured to a second arm, called the movable arm, and a welding actuator supported on said fixed arm in order to move the movable arm and electrode with respect to the fixed arm and electrode along a first degree of freedom in translation or rotation, so as to close or open the gripper, for the purpose of, respectively, clamping an assembly of plates to be welded between the electrodes (which have been brought toward each other by the actuator), or releasing the assembly of plates (by separating the electrodes from each other by means of the actuator), the gripper also having a balancing module, which introduces an additional degree of freedom in translation or rotation, between said support, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, an assembly incorporating said movable subassembly, in order to balance the forces which are exerted on the electrodes, particularly in the closed position.